pokemonarenaxfandomcom-20200213-history
Rank-Up Form
This page will exist simply to give a template to those who wish to be ranked up in the PokeGroup , By using this guide and the templates below you will make it both easier on the yourself and the spam mods, Which in turn will also help to get people ranked up faster. ( Do not ask to be ranked on here this is just to help with ranking ) Rules *Do not ask to be ranked-up on the group wall. *Do not complain that your not being ranked-up you are but one in the many and it may take time to get you ranked-up. *Send only one message ( Preferably using the templates given ) to a "Spam Mod". If you follow these few rules you can help everyone to be able to get ranked and to have a fun time within pax and within the group, And as a final little warning if you post about rank-ups on the wall you can and most likely will be exiled/banned from the group. Ranks and Requirements Please find the rank which you would currently be in from the list below: Starter Trainer: You automatically start out as this rank, no matter what value your level is or how many badges you have obtained. Trainer: Reach level 20+ and have the Badge to prove it. Gym Leader: Reach level 50+ and have the Badge to prove it. Elite Trainer: Reach level 70+ and have at least 5 Legendary Pokemon. The Badges are needed for proof. Champion: Reach level 100+ and have at least 10 Legendary Pokemon. The Badges are needed for proof. Frontier Brains: Requirements are kept secret. ( Please do not ask ) Spam Moderators: Are specific and trustworthy people chosen by SomeRandomGuysrg himself. Do not ask to be in this rank.. Trainer Template Please use this template when sending your rank-up request to a spam mod. Title: Rank-Up Request Description: "I would like to be Ranked-up to Trainer, My level badge is on the (Fill-In) page of my badges section, Thank you for your time." Gym Leader Template Please use this template when sending your rank-up request to a spam mod. Title: Rank-Up Request Description: "I would like to be Ranked-up to Gym Leader, My level badge is on the (Fill-In) page of my badges section, Thank you for your time." Elite Trainer Template Please use this template when sending your rank-up request to a spam mod. Title: Rank-Up Request Description: "I would like to be Ranked-up to Elite Trainer, My level badge is on the (Fill-In) page of my badges section. You can find my 5 legendaries on pages (Fill-In),(Fill-In),(Fill-In),(Fill-In),(Fill-In), Thank you for your time." Champion Template Please use this template when sending your rank-up request to a spam mod. Title: Rank-Up Request Description: "I would like to be Ranked-up to Champion, My level badge is on the (Fill-In) page of my badges section. You can find my 10 legendaries on pages (Fill-In), (Fill-In), (Fill-In), (Fill-In), (Fill-In), (Fill-In), (Fill-In), (Fill-In), (Fill-In), (Fill-In), Thank you for your time." Other Information *"Spam Mods" are the users that moderate the group by getting rid of spam related comments, rank-up requesting on the wall and other such things and accordingly deal with the person who has done such thing. *Each rank gets a special "Rank Pokemon" for more info please visit the "Rank Pokemon" section of this page. *Starter Trainer, Original Pax Fans, Frontier Brains and Spam Mods, do not have templates due to certain circumstances of each individual rank. *You are not forced to use these templates but they will help to smoothly guide along the process of ranking. *It can take up to a week or two to be ranked so please be patient. *If you have any questions regarding ranking or such please feel free to comment below.